When the Guildmaster Goes on Vacation
by Emily E
Summary: Guildmaster Wigglytuff goes on vacation and leaves the main character in charge. Will Chatot be able to put up with her making his life a living nightmare?
1. Substitute Guildmaster

**Note: I gave my character, Emily, a different name. Why? Well, apparently Piplup is supposed to be an evil character in this story and I don't want people to think that ****_I'm_**** evil. The name Emily will still be untouched in my other PMD story just because. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!**

The apprentices were all lined up in front of the Guildmaster, with Chatot standing next to him. Chatot stepped up and cleared his throat.

"So in case you all are unaware, the Guildmaster is leaving on his trip to the Bahamas tomorrow."

"That's right," Guildmaster said. "And since I'll be gone for two weeks, I am going to assign one of you to take the place of me when I'm away. Of course, it has to be someone intelligent. Someone handsome. Someone who is a great leader…"

"Why, Guildmaster," Chatot gloated like the smug, arrogant bird he is. "I would gladly…"

"Piplup!"

"OH YEAH!" Piplup shouted with joy. "In your face, parrot!"

"_What_?!" Chatot squawked. "But sir! You can't hire _her_! I mean, she threw me down the sentry hole!"

"Oh, please," scoffed Piplup. "At least you survived that time."

"Chatot!" said Wigglytuff. "It's important that you follow my orders. That means allowing Piplup to be the substitute Guildmaster for right now."

"But _sir!_" Chatot pleaded one last time. "I'm your secretary! It's only vital that I acquire this job!"

"Sorry, Chatot," Piplup said with a smirk. "Looks like I'll be the one to boss you around."

"Anyways, Piplup," the Guildmaster stated. "I have a list of things you need to do while I'm away. Oh, and bossing Chatot around is a must. Good luck!"

"Sure thing, G.W.," Piplup turned to Chatot. "And for your first job, I want you to clean the bathrooms tonight. And lucky you! We're having Mexican food tonight!" Piplup cackled evilly.

"I hate you," muttered Chatot.

Chatot hopped away grumbling.

"Piplup," the blue penguin said with content. "A shining new era has finally arrived."


	2. Taking Over

Piplup was sitting in her beach chair once again watching Sunflora and Loudred build the giant statue of her in the main room to honor their new "guildmaster".

"Keep building that statue!" Piplup called out to them. "I want it to be finished ASAP!"

Just then, Pikachu came in and interrupted her.

"Piplup, what the heck are you doing?" asked the electric mouse.

"Nothing," replied Piplup as she took a sip of her lemonade.

"Piplup, when Guildmaster Wigglytuff said to order the Guild to do their duties, he did not mean make them build a statue of yourself."

"Wigglytuff isn't here right now. I am the new Guildmaster." Piplup tried to take another sip, but Pikachu slapped the drink out of Piplup's hand spilling it on the floor.

"Nice going, Pikachu," the penguin snapped. "You made me drop my lemonade. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to order my new butler to clean it up."

"New butler?"

Chatot walked up to Piplup.

"You needed me, your majesty?"

"Yeah, I need you to clean up this mess. Oh, and go get me another lemonade."

"No, Chatot!" Pikachu shouted. "Don't!"

"How dare you!" yelled Piplup. "No dinner for you!"

"Now you are turning into Chatot," Pikachu replied. "I hope you gain some sense soon, Piplup." He walked away.

"Pfft," scoffed Piplup. "He doesn't understand. Keep finishing that statue!"


	3. Piplup's Promise

Piplup was sitting in her beach chair when all of sudden, Bidoff walked up to her.

"Howdy, Piplup!" he greeted.

"Oh, great. It's you."

"Listen, Piplup. I need you to do me a favor. I'll be away visiting my family for the week and I need you to watch over my diary and make sure no one reads it."

"And yet you're not worried that you leave it on your night stand out in the open where people can see it?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Fine. I'll watch over your stupid diary."

"Oh, thank you, Piplup! You truly are a saint!" Bidoff hands her the diary. "See ya in a week!"

He walks away. Piplup scoffed.

"Oh, please. Why would I want to read his diary? It's not like that fat prairie dog has anything fascinating going on in his life."

She opens the book and begins reading it. She starts laughing uncontrollably. Chatot, being the nosey bird he is, approaches her just so see what the heck she's doing.

"What in heaven's name are you giggling at, Piplup?"

"Bidoff's diary."

"You can't read his diary while he's entrusting you with it! Give me that!" He snatches the book away from her.

"All right, fine. If you want to be such a drama queen about it instead of getting me some lemonade like I told you to do earlier, I'll just go into a dungeon and steal some goods from Kelcleon and have my butt kicked by him because he's somehow 50 levels higher than me. See ya." Piplup walks away.

"Hmmpt. Such childish behavior. Honestly, it's not like any of the information in this journal is actually funny." Chatot takes a sneak peek at the diary and cracks up laughing. He is interrupted by Bidoff, who has tears in his eyes.

"Chatot, why would you do this to me?"

"Bidoff, I-"

"No! Don't look at me! I can't even trust you anymore."

He runs away crying.

"Son of a female Herdier!"


	4. The Plan

Pikachu was busy minding his own business, until he noticed Piplup talking to Team Skull. Suspicious, he approached Piplup after she finished up talking with them.

"What were you just now doing with Team Skull, Piplup?" Pikachu asked. "Oh, wait. Don't tell me. This is another "make Chatot's life miserable scheme again" isn't it?"

"Yep," replied Piplup.

"Okay, what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to order Chatot to go in Apple Woods and fetch me a Perfect Apple. When he reaches the pit, Team Skull, like I paid them to do, is going to jump out, attack Chatot, steal all the Perfect Apples, and leave Chatot alone with nothing. That way, when he gets home, I can have an excuse to yell at him and send him to bed with no dinner! It'll be the perfect plan to get revenge on what he did to me that night!" Piplup cackles evilly.

"Wow," said Pikachu. "No wonder even Satan hates you so much. Can you please stop acting like a baby and get over it?"

"I can't," responded Piplup. "That night was pizza night and I'll never forgive him for the loss of my pepperoni slice." Piplup notices Chatot entering the main room. "Oh, good! He's here! It's payback time!"

She stumbles over to Chatot. Corphish and Sunflora approach behind Pikachu.

"Are you just going to let Piplup do this or are you going to tell Chatot?" asked Corphish.

"Nah," answered Pikachu. "I'm just gonna let her make a fool of herself."

"Hey, Chatot!" called out Piplup.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm hungry. Fetch me something to eat. Hmm, how about a Perfect Apple?"

"But we don't have any Perfect Apples! Remember? The Guildmaster took them all on his trip."

"What did I say before?"

"Piplup is the greatest and I suck?"

"Well, that too. But what else?"

"Uh…"

"That Wigglytuff is not here anymore and I'm the new Guildmaster."

"All right! Fine!" scoffed Chatot. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Go to Apple Woods and fetch me some Perfect Apples."

"I beg your pardon?! You can't be serious!"

"What did I say earlier?"

"Fine! I retrieve your stupid Apples!"

"Thank you," replied Piplup in a cute voice.

Chatot ventured over to Apple Woods to retrieve Piplup's Apples. He was mumbling to himself the whole time.

"Hmmpt! I can't believe I have to spend my free days doing this! I should be watching my soap opera right now! Not retrieving some bloody Apple for some bloody bird! (I've always pictured Chatot having a British accent in the game) This is bogus!"

By the time Chatot reached the pit, he was too late. There was only one Perfect Apple hanging on the tree, and it was hard to reach.

"Well this is just dandy. The last Perfect Apple and I can't reach it. Too bad I don't have the HM Fly. All I have are these useless wings that won't work unless I learn the HM Fly. Hmmpt! Worst day ever!"

Just then, Chatot heard some evil chuckling coming from behind him.

"Who's there?"

Team Skull suddenly jumped out and attacked Chatot.

"Well, well, well," sneered Skuntank. "If it isn't the bird brain of the Guild. Here to steal our Perfect Apples. Claw-ha-ha."

"Heh-heh-heh," chucked Zubat

"Ho-ho-ho," guffawed Koffin.

"YOUR apples?! These are public property! You can't claim public property as your own!"

"No," Zubat smirked. "But we can _steal_ public property and claim it as our own."

"Now Koffin," said Skuntank. "Let's show this feathery fool what happens when you mess with Team Skull. Initiating Koffin-Skuntank Poison Gas Attack Combo!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"NOW!"

Skuntank and Koffin attacked Chatot using their own Poison Gases. Chatot was down in less than a second.

"Claw-ha-ha!" laughed Skuntank manically. "I knew that penguin wasn't such a bad kid at all. I finally got to attack Chatot with Poison Gas. Now team. Let's go steal candy from a three-year-old."

"Yeah!" cheered Zubat.

"All right!" triumphed Koffin.

They all left, leaving Chatot alone. Chatot groaned as he awakened from his Poison Status coma.

"Oh, my head," he moaned. "I feel like I've been doused with a combination of Koffin and Skuntank gas." Chatot noticed the remaining Perfect Apple on the tree was gone. "Oh, dear. Not the Perfect Apple! Piplup is going to kill me!"

Chatot inched away depressed. As he entered the Guild, he was greeted by, yeah, you guess it. Piplup. Who was standing there with a grim expression on her face. So Chatot explained to Piplup what happened, and like Piplup planned, she scolded him and sent him to bed without dinner. Chatot was lying in his nest, unable to sleep because he was so hungry. Chatot decided to make a prayer to Arceus, hoping that the legendary Pokémon would answer his plead.

"Oh please, Arceus, if you're even listening. I'm sorry for all the rotten things I've done to the apprentices and to Piplup. Now I know what it feels like. Please, answer my call. I am begging you." Just then, Chatot noticed a light shining in midair. The light grew brighter and brighter. Something was about to happen. But what?


	5. Chatot In Heaven

In the blink of an eye, Chatot was transported to a place full of clouds and fresh air. In front of him stood the legendary Pokémon Arceus. Chatot stared in awe as he looked up at the god-like creature.

"Arceus," he said in shock. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it is I Arceus. Creator of all Pokémon."

"Oh! So did I die and go to heaven?"

"No," he replied. "I brought you here to tell you that Piplup was just using you."

"WHAT?!" Chatot squawked.

"That's right," said Arceus. "Piplup actually hired Team Skull to attack you in Apple Woods so that she would have an excuse to yell at you and send you to bed without dinner."

"That two-timing flightless bird!" Chatot scorned. "I lost my meal because of her! Why, I'm going to get back at her! Thank you Arceus for listening to my prayer."

"Anytime," said Arceus. And he transported Chatot back to Earth.


	6. Payback

The next morning Pikachu was busy eating an apple. Chatot groaned as crawled up to the electric mouse.

"So...hungry. Need…food." He pleaded to Pikachu. "Please, Pikachu. You have to give me something to eat."

"Eh," Pikachu said. "What the heck?" He gave Chatot the apple. Chatot began gnawing on it like a Munchlax would do.

"Hey Chatot," the rodent began. "Did you know that Piplup actually tricked you yesterday?"

"Yeah I know," Chatot replied. "Arceus told me last night. And now I plan to get back at her for what she did to me. Tell me, Pikachu. What do teenagers hate the most?"

"Well…" hesitated Pikachu as he scratched the back of his head. "We definitely hate homework."

"Perfect!" sung Chatot. "I will enforce a rule stating that all Guildmasters are required to do paperwork! That'll get her!"

"But," Pikachu interrupted. "Only the Guildmaster can enforce rules."

Chatot grinned evilly. Y'know, the way a bird would. "Not if I trick her into thinking it's already in the rulebook.

Later that day, as Piplup sat on her beach chair like always, Chatot approached her with a book.

"Piplup," he began. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Relaxing," she responded. "What do you think you're doing not getting me a glass of lemonade like I told you a thousand years ago?"

"Well, for one thing Guildmasters don't relax. To be a Guildmaster you must do work."

"Says who?"

"Says the rulebook." Chatot opened the book and showed Piplup the last page, in which a rule was scribbled on the page in Chatot's handwriting. "Under section 8 of the official Wigglytuff's Guild rulebook, the Guildmaster is required to perform paperwork, no matter how unfair it may seem."

"This is Tauros!" Piplup got up and flipped her beach chair. She began stomping away, grumbling to herself. "I have lawyers that can object to this!"

Chatot smiled contently to himself as he watched the blue penguin angrily storm off.

"Chatot," he assured. "You've done it again."


	7. Another Adventure?

Piplup was just finishing off performing hours of tedious paperwork. Her flippers were already sore and stiff from holding the pencil too long. Slowly, she crawled out of the Guildmaster's room up to Pikachu.

"I can't take this anymore! I hate being Guildmaster! I want it to end!"

"Don't fret Piplup," Pikachu answered. "It'll all be over in about a week."

"A week is too long!" Piplup complained. "It can't get any worse than this!"

The Guild's phone rang.

"I got it!" yelled Chatot as he flew towards the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Is this Wigglytuff's Guild?" asked a Chansey that was on the other line.

"Uh…yes?" replied Chatot.

"I apologized but I'm afraid your Guildmaster was attacked by a Sharpedo while vacationing and won't be returning for another month."

"Oh dear," said Chatot. "That's terrible. I'll make sure to tell the other guild members." Chatot hung up. He looked at Piplup and smiled.

"Guess what, Piplup? The Guildmaster's in the hospital so that means you're going to be Guildmaster for another month! Which means more weeks of torturing you!"

"Oh, come on!" she yelled. "That's it! I can't take this anymore! It must end!"

"Just what are you going to do?" Pikachu asked.

"I'm going to make sure the accident never happened. Pikachu, pack your bags! We are going to Temporal Tower!"

"Ummm…I'm not so sure about this." Pikachu told Piplup.

"Oh, stop whining. It's not like some random cartoon character is going to show up. Now let's go to the beach so Lapras can take us to Hidden Land."

As soon as Pikachu and Piplup get to the beach, they see a sign.

"'Going fishing. Be back in a week.' Well this sucks! I'm not waiting a week! I wanna get there now!"

"Hey, look!" Pikachu pointed.

Out of nowhere, Uncle Grandpa appeared riding on a flying Archanine.

"Good morning!" he greeted as the Archanine landed on the sand.

"Oh, Arceus kill me," muttered Piplup.

"Uncle Grandpa? What are you doing in this fanfic?" asked Pikachu.

"I was just in a fanfic about a group of talking plants battling this dinosaur, and then I got bored so I moved to another one. This fanfic really sucks."

"See?" Piplup said. "I told you this fanfic idea was stupid!"

"So what do you need help with?!" shouted Belly-Bag.

"We need to get to Hidden Land," Pikachu told him.

"No problem! Jump on my Archanine and I'll take you there!"

Without hesitation, Pikachu and Piplup jumped on the Archanine.

"To Hidden Land we go!" declared Belly-Bag.

"Just move it!" yelled Piplup. And so off they went. Will they get to Hidden Land? Will Piplup not have to do paperwork anymore? Will this idea of a Pokémon fanfic get any more stupid? Will I stop asking questions every time I end a chapter? Find out in the next chapter!


	8. Piplup's Big Screw-Up

It wasn't long until the group finally reached Hidden Land. As soon as the Archanine landed on the grass, Piplup and Pikachu jumped off.

"Thanks for the ride!" called Pikachu.

"You're welcome!" yelled Belly Bag as Uncle Grandpa took off on the flying Archanine.

"Finally," huffed Piplup. "I hate non-sequiturs. Oh great, it looks like we're going to have to spend twelve hours getting through this place."

After hours of fighting Pokémon and being stricken by hail constantly, the team finally reached Temporal Tower. When they got to the top, they knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" yelled a loud voice. The door opened and behind it was the legendary Pokémon Dialga. He was wearing a bath robe with a towel on his head, and had his face covered in shaving cream and had a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Who dares disturb my daily morning routine?!"

"Uh, us, Dialga?"

"Oh, right. Just give me a minute to get dress." Dialga slammed the door. In a few minutes he came back out as his usual self.

"Alright, what are you kids doing here? I told you I don't want any Girl Scout cookies!"

"We are not girl scouts," Piplup admitted. "We came here to see if you can prevent an accident that happened to our Guildmaster."

"I do not prevent accidents," Dialga answered. "I only control time."

"Oh, come on! You're a legendary Pokémon, for crying out loud!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! NOW I SHALL DESTROY YOU WITH MY ROAR OF TIME!"

Dialga roared very loudly, believing he will kill the two team members. Afterwards, Dialga laughed evilly, until he noticed that Piplup and Pikachu were still standing.

"What the-?! How did you survive?!"

"Earplugs baby," remarked Piplup as she took out some earplugs.

"We knew you were going to use that move," admitted Pikachu as he did the same thing. "So we prepared ourselves."

"Drat!" yelled Dialga, frustrated. "That was my last PP on that move. Well, since you proved to yourselves that you can outsmart me, I will grant you each one wish."

"I wish I had Pikachu's wish," said Piplup quickly.

"Hey!" yelled Pikachu.

"Wish granted!" declared Dialga.

"You stupid penguin!" shouted Pikachu. "Why'd you do that?"

"Well, I was afraid you'd use your wish for something evil. You may never know."

"I hate you," muttered Pikachu.

"Oh, yeah? Well I wish you never existed!"

"Wish granted!"

"You dense mother-" before Pikachu could finished he disappeared without a trace. Pikachu found himself in an empty purgatory-like room with Grovyle and Dusknor right next to him.

"Lemmie guess," Grovyle said to Pikachu. "Piplup?"

"Yep," he said.

"I feel you," said Grovyle

Back at Temporal Tower, Piplup stood in shock as she just witnessed her best friend disappearing.

"I take my wish back!" Piplup shouted.

"Sorry, but there is no refunds. You made a wish and your wish was granted. Now leave my tower at once."

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Can I at least have a boat to get back to Treasure Town?"

"I don't have a boat. Looks like you are just going to have swim, which will probably take about a month from now."

"Aw, man. This can't get any worse."

After about a month, Piplup was finally back in Treasure Town. She sighed as she limped up to the Guild soaking wet and covered in seaweed.

"What a horrible vacation this was. Not only did I lose my only friend who hates me, but I also had to spend a month swimming back to Treasure Town. Oh well. At least the Guild is okay." She looked up and was shocked to see that the Guild was burnt down due to anarchy.

"What the-?! What happened to the Guild?! Oh, man. The Guildmaster is so going to kill me!"

"Hey, Piplup!" greeted the Guildmaster who was covered and bandages and carrying suitcases. "I'm done recovering from the hospital. I am so glad to be back. I am still in pain from all injuries caused by Sharpedo. So how's the Guild? Did you take care of it like I trusted you to?" The Guildmaster looked up, his jaws dropped at the sight of the ash and rubble of the Guild. Piplup gulped nervously. This is it. She was done for.

The worst part was, she never even got to drink her lemonade.

**Cheese (from Foster's): No lemonade? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**In a story that succeeded in having a more strange last chapter than Plants vs. Dinosaurs, that's the only statement I can use to describe this. Well, that's the end. I hope your brain has imploded by now (not literally).**


End file.
